Network providers often measure defects in their network to evaluate service quality and availability. Conventional counters of defects sometimes produce data that suggest many more defects than what have actually occurred. For example, when VoIP gateways, such as Border Elements, attempt to use a congested PRI, a defect code is generated even though the call is successfully routed to another PRI for final call completion. Calls being placed over least cost routing mechanisms also can generate false defect codes since a non-least-cost route may have been used instead of the least-cost route to complete the call setup.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling end-to-end call completion status in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.